The Swiss Alps
by Jawn Lennon Aid
Summary: Not ATU sorry again but no where else to put this thing. John Lennon and Paul McCartney during an evening while in the Alps filming Help. This thing is M for a reason. The Pairing is John / Paul. Story is from John's POV. This is a MalexMale story w/ cross dressing play. Enjoy the read and give a review if you would. A smutty Beatles One Shot.


None of this crap is true I just pulled it from me tiny little mind and all that. Only the Beatles own the Beatles and certainly I don't; but I do love to write them so the only thing I own is an overly active imagination. Have fun reading and any kind of review would be nice.

The Swiss Alps

Or

Ticket To Ride

I'm walking through the falling snow with me sweet little boy hanging on me arm tonight and it is bloody cold. I glance over at him and he just looks so damn chilled but I love the way his nose scrunches up every time a big fluffy snow flake hits it. It makes me warm inside and I can't help but look at him with adoring eyes. I can't hide it all the time and right now I could care less who sees it. We keep on walking from the pub to the room they got us in while filming up here.

I snuggle him closer, "You alright, Baby?"

He looks at me. His nose is all red and his eyes are squinted, "No. I'm bloody freezing. I hate this fucking cold. I don't like sitting in a meter of snow at a bleeding picnic and pretending that I like it!" He stomps a foot doing his Miss Princess thing then shivers violently despite being totally bundled up even more so than I am. God he drives me crazy sometimes.

"Well Luv, there's not much I can do about what Dick has us doin' up here and all but I can't stand seein you suffering." I pull him closer and cup his beautiful face in me hands. "We'll be home soon enough, Baby." I smile and wink. "Then daddy can warm you up, yeah."

His jaw hangs open a bit, slightly shocked then he leans against me a little more and we continue walking, "In the mood to play then are ya?" he whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

I just give him me devilish laugh and nuzzle the side of his head, "Mmm. I can't help it, son. I love me sweet spoiled little princess too much."

His cheeks get almost dark enough to match his already red nose. "Do I have to?" he whines; but only I can hear what he's saying and he's already playing along.

Me hand slips from his waist to his bum. "Ahh, but I like me beautiful little birdie." I squeeze his perfect little bottom to emphasize my point.

He whines a little louder as we're walking. "No!" He stops and stomps his foot looking straight at me again but I see the sparkle in his big beautiful doe eyes. "It ain't gonna happen and you can't make me! I'm goin back and then you'll see, you will." He points a finger at me almost jabbing it into my chest.

I know he's just playing; it's all part of our game you see. He throws his spoiled rotten Princess temper tantrum and then I have to deal with it. To most other people, it looks like I'm the only fucker in the world who can deal with a spoiled temperamental Paul McCartney (though on occasion it really isn't all just play). Both of us eat it up. "Oh, I think it'll be me showin' you, that's what!" I raise me voice a bit. People walking past glance our way; I can see their questioning expression. I give Paulie just the slightest of winks. More people stop what they're doing and start gawking at us.

He nods at me just barely noticeable like and then goes full on into what I call Princess Paulie mode; I god I love this, it's such a turn on to me. "No, John! I hate all this damn snow and cold and I wanna leave! I don't like skiing, and me toes are constantly cold and you just don't care at all do ya?!" He kicks a pile pf snow that's been shoveled off the walk "What is even the point of this bloody film anyway?! Why can't they put us somewhere warm, like the Bahamas?! At least that way I could swim in the nice warm ocean water, but **NoOOooo**! We have to be here in what might as well be a frozen pit of hell learning to ski!" He's stomping his feet with his fists clenched at his sides and dancing in circles by the time he's done ranting.

I just want to grab him up and kiss him on the spot; he's putting on such a good show for me. "Now you listen here Macca, you ain't going nowhere. We have to finish shooting up here and these people been good to us and look at you here; screamin' an' all." I grab his arm and he looks up at me pouting "I should give you what for right in front of everybody."

He jerks his arm free, "I don't care, I am COLD, and I am TIRED, and… and… I am **Tired** of being **Cold**!" He shouts, and kicks at anything nearby that isn't living and screams in frustration.

I glance around at all the people too quick for them to catch. "That's it, I've had enough of you runnin' your mouth!" I grab him by the back of his collar and look up at one old lady gawking at the spectacle he's making "Excuse me friend's rudeness, he's had too much to drink." I start walking off toward our boarding room.

He plays it up flailing his arms and protesting, "I've not had enough to drink, Johnnie!" He tries to get loose, "Let's just go back the pub and finish up!"

"Nothin' doin son! You're headed for the room and you'll be lucky I don't give ya a punch in the eye when we get there!" I shout.

I drag him all the way back to our room with him protesting the whole way. I open the door and then shove him through it. He turns and smiles at me the second the door's closed. "How's that for ya?"

"And they think Ringo's the best actor." I say with a smile. "God you're amazin' you know that, Baby?"

He gives me a cheeky smile, "Oh I am amazin' ain't I." He throws his hat, with its cute little tassel, and his coat off onto a chair.

"Mmm. You got it, Baby." I sit down and start pulling off all the heavy winter shit as well. It's warm in here. I'm glad for that. I know he's got to get warmed up; poor little thing. "Now, get all that stuff off and be me Princess tonight." I tell him.

He stops dead and looks at me. I guess he's searching me face to tell if I'm joking or not. I'm not; I'm dead serious. He's got me so turned on by that display that I gotta have ot. I gotta have him, the dress, the diamond ring, the whole bit. "You're serious." He whispers.

I grin maliciously "Damn straight I am, me beautiful little boy." I slap his arse and he yelps. "Now go get yourself dressed up for me, yeah?"

He almost scampers into his suit room. I have to muffle a groan and then try and resist touching me swelling member; damn he's such a sexy little boy. Who the fuck can resist all that cuteness and seemingly innocent charm that come so naturally to him?

I sit down on the sofa they got in our suit and start thinking about exactly how daddy should deal with his spoiled rotten princess. '_But who it is that spoils him?_' me good side asks. I already know the answer, "_**I**_" do. I give him everything he wants and then some. In many ways I've created a monster. She's beautiful and knows it, eats attention like kids eat candy, is now obsessed with her looks, and being perfect for everybody who doesn't really matter. He drives me mad sometimes. But, tonight he's gonna play princess for daddy and daddy's gonna give him a smack on the bum just because I can. I want to see and feel him squirm and I want to hear those beautiful sounds he makes for me. That smile creeps up on me face again. As long as I'm the only daddy he's got I give a fuck about anything else, as long as nobody else tries to touch him. He's mine. I look up startled from my thoughts when I hear the door to his room open. I smile at what I see.

Paulie, standing there looking sheepish at me but god just look at him. He's dressed like a young Victorian girl. Me heart glows at the sight. Light pink dress with a skirt layered in ruffles that falls to just below his knees. He looks cute as hell in the thing. I look up at his face and my smile fades. "Where's your ring sweetheart?"

He touches the top of his head and then glances at me. "Ehh, I forgot to put it on?"

I smile again. "Well go put it on then, I can't have a princess without a crowning ring now can I?" I wink at him.

He smiles wider. "No, I suppose not really." Then he disappears back into his room and reappears just seconds later.

I look him over from his feet covered in pretty slippers to his stocking covered legs to the fringe of hair around his face capped with the little gold crown I bought for him (That diamond ring everyone has heard tell about in our songs). Gold with a filigree run along the bottom edge and five points each set with a small diamond to give it sparkle. God, he is me beautiful princess and so much more. Right I know this is probably sick and twisted to anyone outside, but for me and him, it works and we like it. So, that's all that matters right? I stand up and wrap my arms around his small girlish waist. "You look amazingly beautiful, Baby." I get nose to nose with him.

He looks into me eyes and says, "So you say." Then he kisses me.

I kiss back so drawn in by the sight of him. Then I remember our little game and break it. "I do say. But as I recall, we've some business to attend to. I recall someone throwin a tantrum just earlier."

He goes slack jawed. "You what?!"

I smile like the devil himself, "You heard me. You was throwin a tantrum earlier."

"Yeah but… I … I was just… just playin along…because you wanted me to." He stutters still all part of the game we're playing.

"Oh no, that first bit about not liking the cold or havin a picnic in the snow was **not** what I would call playing around." I say tapping me foot (only because I know it makes him nervous).

"But… that ain't fair! You asked me if I was ok an' then now yer all… yer not 'llowed ta say how yer feel an all." It comes in a rush from him. I laugh inwardly, he's let his language slip up I must actually really have him a bit on edge. No matter, it's good for him. It reminds him not to be so damn high and mighty.

"Ahh, ahh, Paulie. You know the rules, Baby." I grab his arm not too rough and drag him over to the sofa.

He stumbles after me and tries to pull his arm out of my grip half-heartedly. "Come on Johnnie. I was only playin with yer an ya know it!"

I look at him with a smug expression "Do I look like I'm gonna listen to denial, son?"

He looks at his feet and sweeps one foot around like a little boy would do. "No" he mumbles.

I sit down. "Right then, lets get it over with so I can fuck the living hell out of you."

(_At this point I wish to point out that never in a million years would I actually hurt Paul deliberately. I love my Paulie with all of me heart and soul and this is just a sort of sick twisted game that two sick in the head people like to play with each other mutually._)

He lays right across me lap. I have an instant hard on and me head starts to swim. "You like bein bad for daddy do ya, Baby?" I run me hand up under his dress hem.

He just sort of moans as me hands sweep lightly over his bum. Ooo, nothing on but a garter belt and stockings. "Uh huh… but only for you and nobody else, daddy."

I flip the dress up over his back and very lightly sweep me hand over his bum again. "I better be the only one, Baby. Else you and I will be doin this all the time an I don't want it to become a habit with ya now do I. I don't want to have to spank me little boy all the time."

He's talking all husky like he's drugged or something "No, an I don't wanna worry ya daddy. I only love you, an I'm sorry I misbehaved for ya."

I slap his bum not too lightly but not really hard either. He groans and I lick me lips at the nice red hand print left on his arse. "Ya gonna listen to me then are ya?" I slap his arse again only harder.

He sucks in air "God, I will daddy."

I slap him so hard it rings in me ears and stings my own hand too. He just sort of jumps and I feel his hard on too. He starts squirming not able to hold very still any more. "Ya like that do ya, Baby?" I slap him repeatedly once I know he's totally into it.

He moans in his beautiful high pitched voice for me. Dear God, I love that high note. It makes me want to fuck him right now, but then that's too easy. I want him so worked up he can't stand it. He's been really stressed out for the last week, in a way I am giving him just what he needs. "I don't hear ya Luv. I said, do ya like it Baby? Like it when daddy spanks yer bum nice an hard?" I don't dare stop yet either.

He responds by arching his back and groaning. " God, Johnnie… Don't stop… I love it." He's talking in high wispy breaths and squirming all over me lap.

"Right, tell me when you get to that point Sweetheart. I don't want you coming just yet, Baby." I watch his arse glow a bright cherry red and dman, it looks so good. I undo the lacing on the back of his dress. In a few minutes this thing is coming off.

His head is thrown back and he's looking up at me with wanton eyes, "Johnnie, you're gonna have to stop, Baby or I won't be able to help meself."

I immediately stop and he kneels in front of me. I take his gold ring crown off and set it on the end table and then pull the loosened dress over his head. All he has on now are those damn stockings and garter belt. I look him over, he's shivering, and not just from the cold either. He's shaking from want and sheer lust. He's also rock hard and oozing. Oh yes, I take in every inch of the sight of him before standing up to pull the rest of my clothes off. "Don't you dare touch that, sweet thing. I want it all for myself."

He just nods whining and moaning "Please…"

Oh that's it. I'm undone, I can't take the begging from him and he bloody well knows it. I grab the lube from the end table drawer and slather it all over me hard on. I shove his shoulders down onto the sofa and grab a couple of pillows from it. I tap his legs and stick them under his knees as he lifts them for me. Then I spread his warmed bum and get feverish meself. "Say it. Tell me again, Baby."

"Please Johnnie, please Johnnie… Please fuck me. I need you, now. I want it now…" He's whining again, just like he used to when we were just kids. Somewhere I caught that on tape. Fuck, I can't take listening to him like this he makes me brain turn mushy.

"Anything for you Baby… anything." I give him what he's begging for. I slip in with ease and he throws his head back eyes fluttering and watches me with lidded eyes moaning loudly. God he is so vocal. In the back of me head I know he's being too loud but damn it burns me soul and I love it.

I slam into him making him groan louder and he pushes back against me with his arse in the air. I dig me fingers into his hips burying every inch into his cute red hot little bum. I lean over the top of him and nip his neck and shoulders whispering to him, "Forever ya hear me Macca. You're mine forever. I don't care whatever happens to us, or who you or I may be with, Baby. You fucking belong to me."

He bucks back against me and says in his high pitched girly sing song voice, "I don't want to belong to nobody else. I don't wanna be fucked by nobody else. I jus want to be yours Johnnie."

I slam him digging every bit of meself I can get into him up inside his hot tight arse. "That's all I wanna hear from you, little boy. God, Paulie yer so fucking hot and tight right now." I reach around and grab his hard throbbing cock.

His eyes roll back as his breath catches, and then he mumbles shooting me that look that tells me he is so close. "JohnIcantholditlongImgonnacum"

Amazingly I understand all that. I stroke him hard and fast, "Then do it for me, Baby. We'll do it together." I'm right there on the edge also.

His entire body jerks and he throws back and yells loud enough for the whole building to hear I think. I groan and cum inside of him claiming yet again what is mine and no other's. He's so tight around me as he pours out into me hand. I can't think except one thought of pure ecstasy.

After a minute or two I kiss him between the shoulders. "That was great, Baby. You were awesome. I love you, God so fuckin much."

He just whines exhaustedly and mumbles "You're always fantastic Johnnie an I love you so damn much too."

I scoot off of him and sit on the floor beside him and pull him onto me lap. He just curls up and yawns. "Ahh, ya sleepy my beautiful little boy?"

He nods a bit with closed eyes. "I am."

"Well, then why don't we just have an early night?" I whisper to him.

He mumbles sleepily "Can't. Promised Ringo and George we'd hit the pub with them 'night, member?"

"I think they'll understand, Baby." I answer.

He shivers again. "John, I'm cold again."

I smile, "Well come on then, let's get you to bed. We'll shower later, alright?"

He mumbles again "Tha soun's good."

"Well come then, you've ta stand up." I say nudging him.

He follows my urging and stands. I get up and take him by the hand and lead him into me bed. I throw the blankets back and crawl in then pat beside me for him to join. He does and I snuggle him up under the pile of covers. "Feel better now Baby?"

He just barely nods and mumbles "I do" and he's gone.

I kiss the back of his head and run me fingers through his soft hair. "What you do to me. Turn me queer you have, but only for you, sweetheart. Only for you." Soon enough I'm gone too. But that's alright, because I'm exactly where I want to be and fuck anyone who don't like it.


End file.
